Iset
by Yami Nocturna
Summary: A demon female wakes up in the middle of nowhere, remembering nothing except her name-Usagi. Why are half of the kemethian gods angry at her, while the other half say that she has changed. What was she before?Takes place 20 years before Inuyasha storyline
1. Prologue

**_15.04.04_** - Upon waking up in the middle of a forest, Usagi realizes she knows nothing of herself, and added to that fact, nothing of the place where she is. Vague memories do appear, but they are frail and almost non-existant.

**Disclaimer:** Do you honestly think I own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon and InuYasha. I didn't think so. But to be just fine and do everything correctly: I do not own nor Sailor Moon, not InuYasha. 

** Prologue **

A butterfly fluttered from one flower to another sweeping past the flowers, collecting the dust from them, it landed on a nose of a young female, but as she shifted it flew off 

The female was lying under a tree. The breeze swept around her, moving her gold-shaded hair ever so slightly. Her eyes were closed and she breathed steadily. As her hair was very long, it pooled out beneath her and her limbs were entangled, in a slightly gracious way in the strands, of sunlight-colored hair. 

The bushes near her started moving and a gray ball of fur rolled out. As it stood up, one could see a small gray wolf pup with bright blue eyes. He looked around warily, as he never sensed a smell like that one before. He looked nervously around and then realized that the smell came from the female lying some feet away from him. 

He sniffed the air, and although it was a new smell to him, he didn't feel intimidated by the demon female, his master had a similar smell coming from him, which is why the wolf pup came to a conclusion she was a demon. 

The curious wolf pup came walked over to the sleeping female and sniffed her carefully. Assured that no danger came from her, he licked her face. The female stirred and the pup took a step back. But she didn't wake up from her peaceful slumber, so he did the best thing to wake a sleeping demon up. The same thing he did to his master, if he didn't want to wake up. 

He pounced on her and gleefully howling he jumped slightly on her. That finally worked and the girl opened her eyes, and muttered something smacking him away. Then she closed her eyes, turned onto the other side, to continue her sleep. The gray wolf wouldn't backup that easily though - he walked over to her and _slightly_ bit her leg. 

Usagi was sleeping ever so peacefully, when something wet touched her face. Although, she was curious what that was, she continued sleeping. She was exhausted. The next moment she was pounced on, and more water was applied to her face, as well as some sounds came. She opened her eyes and saw a fur ball. Usagi yawned and muttered, "Go away Luna, it's Saturday..." with that she smacked the gray hairball away and turned back to sleep. 

Alas, her sleep wasn't meant to last. She yelped in slight pain and shock as something sharp embedded itself into her leg. She shook her leg, throwing whatever was on it away and sat up. Usagi look around. Where was she?

She looked down at herself wondering how she got her. Usagi wondered from where could she have come, as her outfit was seemingly out of place. A cotton white dress tattered at the bottom, with gold bracelets, belt and anklets. 

Curious she looked around again. She was in a forest. How did she get there? Usagi tried to remember, where she was before she got here, but with no success. But one question bothered her the most. Who was she? 

Usagi closed her eyes trying to remember anything. At least anything besides being ... a girl named Usagi. But the longer she concentrated on remembering, the more pain applied o her mind. Hissing in pain she collapsed onto the ground clutching her head, she saw something. A flash of an image. It was brief and she didn't recognize anything. But it was very bright. 

The wolf puppy was rudely thrown off of her foot and rolled backwards. A sweatdrop rolled down his head, all he had tried to do - was help her to wake up. He rolled up and looked curiously over at the girl. She seemed confused and obviously slightly scared. Well, that was how it looked. She closed her eyes and then collapsed for no reason. The wolf pup tilted his head and walked over to her. He leaned down and licked her face. The girl opened her eyes, and blue eyes of a wolf stared into blue eyes of the girl. The wolf-puppy froze for a moment - there was something else about this girl with an aura of peace and naivete' around her. Beneath those blue eyes with flecks of gold was something deeper, darker. 

"Hello, there little one," she said the look on her face going soft. The wolf pup neared her carefully. The female extended her hand and petted the pup carefully. He liked the soft touch. It felt very comforting. 

"Do you have a name?" asked Usagi tilting her head to the side. The wolf pup looked over at her slightly confused. Usagi then smiled and said, "Know what, I will call you Inuki, it suits you. I saw somewhere just a dog like you, although aren't you a little wolf? Well the puppy there was just as cute as you are, _(1)_" with that she picked the puppy up and kissed its nose. As it licked her nose, she squealed in delight and hugged the wolf puppy. 

Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed something flicker with light. Although she was tempted to play with Inuki, curiosity took the best of her and she looked at the item flickering with light under the sun. Her eyes went wide in awe and shock. Never once had she seen something that elegant and deadly as a weapon. Eight thin golden blades formed a circle, their tips sticking dangerously onto the upper side. Weird writings were written on them. 

"I wonder..." muttered Usagi as she took the weapon into her arms, thinking whether it was a clue, as to who she was. 

Suddenly there was a whistle and the pup turned his head. "Do you belong to someone?" asked Usagi from the wolf pup. He started walking and then looked at her. He was waiting for her to follow him. 

Usagi tilted her head and raised one eyebrow, she created an expression of a curious bunny, "Do you want me to follow you?" she asked. The wolf pup did some sort of nodding motion and Usagi shrugged. She stood up and straightened her back stretching the muscles. As she did that she noted with slight awe that there were numerous smells, it was intoxicating to be able to sense everything so easily. 

Usagi and Inuki soon came to a meadow and Usagi came to a halt. In front of her was a pretty boy. He had long black hair pulled up into a ponytail on top of his head and he had also most brilliant blue eyes she had ever seen; wolves were surrounding him. He was wearing skins of some wolves and as Usagi took another step closer he turned around. Usagi thought that he must have been somewhere around ten. He was surveying her and then asked, "Who are you, and what are you doing with the new wolf puppy?" 

"I am … Usagi, little one," said Usagi. 

"I am not little one!!!" shouted the black haired boy dignified, "I am ten, and I am of the wolf demons, and one day I will be their leader!" he said proudly. 

Usagi giggled. For some reason, he seemed to be so amusing, especially the way he told her that. 

"Why does the pretty lady laugh at me?" asked the boy, large tears of crystalline forming in his blue eyes, his lower lip trembling. Usagi looked down at the boy, he was now standing in front of her, and as much as she didn't like it, she was not that tall, he already reached to her shoulders. 

"Why is demon lady so short?" asked the boy walking in circles around Usagi. Usagi looked at him, wasn't he overly unhappy a second ago? And then she realized what he said. He said that she was a demon. 

She was a demon? She was a demon! She was a demon. 

"Demon? Me?" asked Usagi. The boy nodded and sniffed her hand, "Definitely a demon," he said, "I am Kouga!" he said extending his hand to her. Usagi smiled softly and shook his hand. 

"Does pretty lady come here often?" asked Kouga hopping around her. Usagi shrugged, "I don't know, I just came here…" she said trailing off. Kouga looked at her and mused out loud, "Pretty lady acts weird," he said. Usagi started giggling even harder. The boy was thinking, and it looked so cute, he had this concentrated expression and looked weird. 

Kouga looked over at her and pouted, "What is pretty lady laughing at again?" he asked. 

"Nothing much," said Usagi. 

Suddenly Kouga looked up and looked as if he was carefully listening to something. Usagi listened and soon enough she heard it as well. 

"Kouga, come home!" 

"My mother is calling, will you be here tomorrow?" asked Kouga looking up at Usagi. 

"Sure…" said Usagi smiling. Kouga grinned and ran off. He was soon out of sight, that fast he was. 

Usagi blinked and stared after him. "Hm…I wonder…" she said tapping her finger against her chin thoughtfully. Inuki licked her other hand and Usagi looked down at him. 

"Do you think I might find some clues about who am I wherever I was lying?" asked Usagi. 

Inuki just looked up at her and tilted his head. Usagi giggled and walked back into the forest, in the same direction from which she came. Soon she and the wolf pup arrived to the same tree. Usagi walked around in circles, while Inuki dived under the tree roots. 

"Nothing here," said Usagi slightly disappointed. Then Inuki came out, he walked over to her and grabbed her skirt with his teeth; he was dragging her towards a hole under the tree's roots. Usagi raised one eyebrow and kneeled; she put one arm inside and searched, her hand felt some leathery material and something long, metallic. First she dragged out the leathery material, it was a bag. Usagi opened it and looked inside, curious, wondering what was inside. 

Inside was a chain with a pendant. Casting a short glance at her shoulder Usagi recognized the symbol. She saw it some time ago. Did she examine herself then? Once again she looked over her dress, and then she noticed the same symbol. It was at her shoulder. An eye, with green outlines and black in color _(2)_. Usagi put the pendant onto her neck and once again reached into the bad. Suddenly something clasped itself onto her left hand. Usagi shrieked and pulled her hand out, trying to shake off whatever was on it. 

As it didn't come off, Usagi lifted her hand to her face, in order to examine the thing that was clasped onto her hand. On her hand was something golden. Usagi studied it closely. It was similar to a spider; but it was jewelry. The 'legs' of the spider were between her fingers and holding tightly, their tips were intertwined with each other on the back of her hand. Usagi turned her hand and looked at her palm. Her palm was completely covered by the spider's 'back'; in the middle of the 'back' was a red gem that was the center of the same eye symbol Usagi had on her shoulder and the pendant. 

Usagi moved her hands and fingers; it was as if the "spider" were not there. She was able to move her fingers freely, and there was no weight. If she weren't looking right at it, she would never have realized that it was there. 

Nothing else was in the bag and Usagi reached again under the tree's roots and pulled out the long metallic item. It was a staff, and had the same symbol on the top in a circle and some strange pictures and marks, that she didn't understand, engraved into the pole, but she saw them on the blade. Usagi lifted the weapon, which she had stuck into two plates of the golden belt. 

Vaguely she wondered, when had she done it, and how come she didn't notice the twin plates on her belt before. But the symbols did repeat themselves on of staff, on the back of the pendant and on the weapons. They were the same, and she was sure they meant the one and the same thing. 

"Great, no answers to my questions, only more questions …" muttered Usagi faintly angry slumping against the tree. She tried to pull the 'spider' off of her hand, but with no success again. 

"Maybe if I can find someone, they could tell me who I am," said Usagi. She stood up put away the items, leaving the staff in her hands. Inuki jumped out of the bushes and followed his new mistress. 

The wolf pup didn't know why the mistress was so freaking out because of her confusion. She didn't need to know about her past, just about her present, but that was his opinion. Out of the corner of his blue eyes he noticed something shiny. Inuki skipped over to the item and nudged it with his head. Suddenly the item; a leather band with a blue gem, glowed and attached itself to it's neck. Inuki started rolling on the ground trying to get the weird thing off of his neck - howling, pleading Usagi to come and help him. 

Usagi came back and looked over at the wolf. He was rolling on the ground trying to nudge something from his neck. She walked over closely and saw that he had a leathery band attacked to his neck. 

"Now why do I have a feeling it won't come as the 'spider' did," said Usagi sweatdropping. 

She leaned down and tried to take off the band, but no success as well. "Well, Inuki, you can keep it for a while, I can't seem to get it off," said Usagi. 

Inuki looked over at his mistress and as she walked off, he followed her, but his blue eyes burnt with something not really clarified, and he would lead her to where she would be judged, by those who judged her in the past. It wasn't Inuki that lead her, it was something else. 

**End Prologue **

_ 1 - You do know X: The series? Well Yuzuriha-chan had a dog there. Inuki. I just love the grown-up and the puppy version. He is so adorable, so I though I might just give some credit to CLAMP and their X: The series, since they did give me some more ideas. Well technically, this is one of those vague memories Usagi has, she doesn't know from where she knows the name of the dog nor where she saw the dog, but well... she just knows it, and names the wolf-pup like that. _

2 - The Eye of Udjat, it was one of the embodiments of the Eye of Ra, the Eye of Udjat was thought to guard the pharaohs and the gods, eliminating anyone in their ways, since Udjat was a cobra, and it destroyed the enemies of the pharaoh with holy fire. It also was green due to the connection to Osiris. 

**15.04.2004** - changed the chapter around a bit, actually I'm doing that with all of my stories, of course I am going chapter by chapter, sequels in order of appearance, and that goes for the Yuugiou crossovers as well, meaning that first I will revise Shadowy Danger, then Darkness Finally Falls, Shadowy Past is as always untouched, since I am not even close to writing it. As you see, I took some advice from Tenshi no Nozomi (did I mention that I really like your stories, Tenshi no Nozomi-san) and edited the story slightly. I made the description of most clothing not very obtrusive, rather more from Usagi's point of view. Ah, and about the items, I mention them because of a later part in this story. Have you ever read the Egyptian myths? Well, Iset is technically a way of pronouncing in an egyptian dialect the name of the Goddess of Magic and Mysteries. So naturally I believe that she should have some items of magic. And no Usagi-chan is not a goddess. She's not perfect, she human... well now she's a demon.  
Anyways...hope you like the revised verion, of course I am going to post it first to my beta-reader(s) and ask for their point of view, and revise slightly the other chapter too.  
Ah, I got reviwed by Concrete Tenshi-san too. I like your fiction as well (some fics are really great), Concrete Tenshi-san. This is cool, you understand the egyptian mythology and symbols, just like me. I'm describing it a bit more detailed for those who are not that enlightened in this area of religion. -=sighs=- I am one big Egypt freak.


	2. Chapter 1

_**15.04.04** – Again, I am slightly revising the chapter. So that it will make a bit more sense, and not give away too much. When I revised the prologue, it was a good thousand words longer…without all author notes and side notes. _

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha, not Sailor Moon. I do not own any of the copyrighted characters created by other anime-manga artists (if I do use some of them, only Ra knows what I will be up to as I go on with this story). But I do own the wolf-puppy, which I named after Inuki of X/1999. 

**Chapter 1: Gods and demons **

Usagi wandered off with Inuki into some unknown direction. He led her and she followed him, almost blindly. The forest was getting thicker and thicker. She could barely make it through the bushes and small trees, which grew over the whole place. Suddenly Inuki ran forward and started howling alarmed or excited at something. Usagi sped up after the small wolf pup. He had it easy, she thought, he was small and could get through the bushes and twigs. 

She climbed out on all four through the last bush and caught herself staring at an ancient temple. Inuki was running around it, jumping and barking. In awe she dropped her bag and the staff forgetting about them as she looked at the temple. It seemed completely out of place. Its sandy bricks formed straight lines, and sun reflected from the polished surface of the temple. Gold emblems were above a door of wood covered by golden plates. 

Usagi stood up and wiped some earth and dust off of her clothes. She tilted her head to the side, curious as to why the wolf pup didn't go further. She stepped closer and then she saw something. Her senses were alarmed. Something was there, a few steps ahead of her, the invisible force guarding the ancient temple. It wasn't there, the eyes told her. It was there, her mind told her. And it wasn't like she could see it truly, just sometimes - a hint of it. Sometimes a ripple passed over it, and vaguely one could make the borders of it. One would see a ripple passing on something. 

Usagi reached her left hand toward the place, where she had seen the ripple. As she touched the imaginary border, something – maybe a seal to beware this from the eyes of a stranger – broke. She felt as if something broke and she saw what was guarding the temple. A giant dome of silvery-white half-transparent surface. 

She reached just a bit further and touched the surface; Usagi touched it and could feel it sending chills down her spine. More ripples appeared and Usagi looked up. Without further thinking she stepped forwards, curiosity taking the best of her. 

She heard Inuki bark at her. He wanted her to come back. She turned around, "Don't worry Inuki, I will be back soon," she said. She turned around again. Usagi closed her eyes and took a step - into the dome. 

There was something different, but she could not quite tell it. It was weird and confusing. It was much warmer and dry, weird scents were inside the dome. It felt like… a … desert? Usagi scratched the back of her head in confusion. Her senses were going wild. Her ears twitched, she heard something, coming from the shrine. For a second, just for a second, she stood there wondering to step inside or not to step. But the curiosity got the best of the curious bunny, as another call came for her from the temple. With that she stepped inside, completely ignoring the wolf pup running around and barking at her. Her only possible weapons of protection lying on the ground, outside of the dome, forgotten. 

She walked to the doors and she heard it again. A whisper. A mere whisper, very quiet, that even she could not hear, although - as she had gotten already used to - her senses were quite sharp. 

She touched the door and a jolt of electricity went through her hand. Usagi pulled her fingers away and took a step back, staring at a temple. Some black crows flew away cawing. Usagi looked back at the temple. 

_Come…_

She heard it now. She could make out the words. The wolf pup outside was now in an aggressive stance, growling at something unseen. 

"Quiet, Inuki…" said Usagi. 

It called for her. Someone called for her from inside that old, yet regal, temple. Gathering the remaining of her now rapidly decreased courage - which has never been there a lot in the first place - she walked to the doors and pushed them open with all of her power (and will power). But they budged easily – to her surprise and shock - and our favorite rabbit fell face onto the floor. 

She sat up and rubbed her nose, while whining, "Itai!" Usagi stood up while still whining about the pain, but when her eyes landed on the sculpture in front of her, she settled down. Never in her whole life had she seen something that pretty and ethereal. It was not even pretty, it was eternal and ethereal. Something that couldn't be harmed by time. 

Perfect symmetric face was straight. Nobility leaked, literally, from the posture the statue was holding. His eyes were staring somewhere far in front of him. Searching for something unreachable. He was above anything else. He was a god. She walked forwards, while watching in awe her surroundings. The writings on the walls were similar to those on the items she had, and once again instead of answers, just more questions arose. 

"Who are you to intrude into the place guarded by spells and magic?" asked a voice. Usagi whirled around searching for the source, but no one was around. "Who's there?" she asked nervously, anger rising once again. 

"I am a goddess, answer my question mortal, how did you break the barrier surrounding our temple? This was the privilege of the High Priests, to open the barriers to the higher sanctuaries," the voice spoke again. 

Usagi looked, confused, around. The voice seemingly came from all over around. How was that possible? Didn't the owner said that she was a goddess? Perhaps, the goddess could help her find out about her past. 

"I meant no harm upon entering here, megami-sama, but I have a problem, would you please help me. Your temple has the same symbols that some of my weapons and items have. Demo, I don't know who I am. Please," Usagi wondered for a brief moment whether it was correct to ask a goddess of helping her, "help me…" 

She stopped, waiting for the answer. A circle of fire lit up in front of her, its flames licking up as a female outline formed with a mutilated head – or so Usagi thought. It was a head of a lioness in reality. Usagi noticed that too, but only as the flames died down. The goddess – as she had introduced herself – walked over and took the pendant into her hand. She turned it over and read the inscriptions. 

"Impossible…" she whispered and Usagi looked into her eyes. Nothing told her of the sudden attack, but on the instinct the put her hand forward, and blade of the sword – which formed by the goddess – smashed onto the red-gem on the 'spider' Usagi had. Much to Usagi's surprise it didn't break, but the goddess was sent flying away. The red gem flickered with ruby red light and dimmed down. The sword, which the goddess used against Usagi, got broken into tiny shards and the handle fell with a dull clunk at the floor. Usagi stared in awe at the golden item, silently thanking it for saving hr life. 

"What are you doing in one of our last sanctuaries, demon, who was gone against the will of the gods?" asked the goddess in a harsh voice. Usagi looked over at the lion-goddess and her eyes went wide and fear and shock. A woman was standing up, not hurt even slightly, but she was angry, low growls came from her mouth as she talked. Her long incredibly black hair got spilled and cascaded down her back. 

"I should destroy you now, demon, who has dared to defy the will of gods and demon, who has spread chaos and destruction!" said the woman her cat-like pupils narrowing. 

Usagi took a step back, and tried to reply to her, say something in defense. But her words got caught up in her throat and she was scared. Somewhere outside her wolf pup was barking. 

The lion-headed woman raised her hand and a sword appeared there. "Nani… how is that possible?" choked Usagi out as she backed away into the statue. 

Now there was a hint of surprise in the woman's voice, "Don't you know? It's magic? Well demon, shall you defend yourself? You know how to do this as well, don't you?" she said. 

Usagi stared at her in confusion, "I don't know what you are talking about," she said, and then looked down, "if I had done something bad, forgive me, but I honestly don't know what about you are talking, an I didn't mean to send you flying like that into the wall, it was the fault of this damn spider…" she looked up at the warrior-woman in front of her and her eyes shone with determination, "but at least tell me, what have I done, so I will know what for I am dying! Surely it wasn't just because I entered your sanctuary and unintentionally sent you into a wall." 

The woman stopped and lowered the sword that she had already aimed at Usagi. She put a finger to her mouth and said, "So you don't know what you have done. Very interesting… perhaps…" she muttered. She closed her eyes and muttered words in a language Usagi didn't understand. 

Suddenly, when the whole room shook, Usagi squealed from shock and fell face first to the floor. "Not again…" she whined. 

Bright light filled the room, and Usagi shielding her eyes looked up. In front of her was standing a young man. He looked to her about twenty. If it weren't for his eyes, he would have not been so intimidating. It was his eyes that made her push herself against the wall. Bright blue eyes that seemed to look through your soul, pulling it out and studying it carefully. 

The young man and the lion-goddess started talking quickly, Usagi tried to listen to their talk, but she didn't understand a word. He turned to her and looked at her studying her. Usagi shifted uncomfortably, and pushed herself more against the wall, wishing it would open up and take her away from here. The young man turned back to the lion-goddess and they started speaking once more, only now in Usagi's language. 

"I see Sekhmet, what you mean. The once so-powerful and evil demon, has been through a rebirth…" said the man. Usagi finally realized what was glowing and illuminating the room - _he_ was glowing. At first, she thought the source of the light was his hair - bright white, but now she saw the truth: he was glowing all over, emitting a soft warm light. 

"And Heru, what is that supposed to mean?" asked Sekhmet, as she made a flick with her hand and the new sword disappeared along with the remnants of the broken one. 

"She is no longer the same being, I believe we have greatly underestimated the High Queen. She has put a curse on the demon, just as much as the demon has placed a spell onto herself… she is the demon and then again she isn't…" replied the man. Usagi shifted uncomfortably, They were talking as if she was not here. 

"I see… the demon is here, but she has changed from a lion to a lamb…" said Sekhmet. 

"Yes, let her have her chance," said Heru, the white-haired man. Sekhmet nodded and disappeared. Heru turned to look at Usagi and said, "Remember this, Usagi, shall you fail once more, on the path of light, the queen has set you on, I shall come, and may Re be the witness, I shall not have mercy on you, you shall descend to the deepest pits of Duatu, not like a demon, but as a dead one, and Anpu shall make sure you stay there…" he paused to look at Usagi, she tried to put on a brave _expression, but failed miserably, "use your chance wisely," he said and disappeared. 

Usagi was left there staring half-scared, half-surprised at the place where the two of them were. But sadly the girl, well the demon, wasn't allowed to sit there longer. The temple began to shake, and a part of ceiling collapsed in front of the scared out of her wits demon. 

"Aiee!!!" shouted the demon pulling her feet close as the block of the ceiling fell; she scrambled to her feet and went running away. Just as she made it out of the door the supports of the entrance collapsed and the entrance was sealed. 

Usagi cast a panicked glance around. The transparent dome that she had sawn before was strangely glowing, and looked … dangerous. 

And she did what her instincts told her and what the wolf pup probably was telling her by all the barking. 

Run! Run for her life, and not look back until out of the weird place. And so, Usagi ran, as she stumbled out of the magical barrier, she shuddered involuntarily as the cold wind brushed against her skin. It was warmer in there, than outside. 

But speaking of the magical barrier, a weird light was coming from the back and Usagi turned around. She had to shield her eyes, but as soon as the light died down she saw withered and burnt surrounding. The barrier was gone and the only remains of the temple were a pendant - lying single, forgotten in the dust - and a fragment of the statue she saw, the golden snake. Usagi walked to the pendant and the snake to pick them up. Something in her mind told her not to leave it there, that it was … like committing a blasphemy. That was she felt and that was what she did. 

She shrugged and put both items into her bag. 

Heru turned away from the crystal sphere that was reflecting the demon female, and faced his father. A powerful man his father was. Well, he was the King, the king of gods. Of course, still no match for Re, the sun god, but nonetheless, more powerful than any other gods. Dark blue eyes gazed angrily at him. He straightened, to add more intimidation to himself, and golden brown hair shifted. 

"So, my son," he said, "you have let the sworn enemy of ours, the demon, the fallen priestess, walk upon the face of Earth again? She had devastated out land before, and now you want her to destroy the whole Earth," his voice was raising with each second, "now she has also the Ginzuishou, a powerful item, and in combination with her other abilities, she would be literally invincible, yet you let her live, you and Sekhmet let her live," now his voice had dropped to a whisper, "Tell, me Heru, why? Why have you let the woman, who had almost killed you mother, be free?" 

"Quite easy, Asar, she has changed, she has no memories!" shouted Sekhmet. Heru was getting into trouble, and she was not about to stand there and let the second god of sun be questioned. No matter how powerful Asar was, Heru was still an embodiment or Re, and she was still a sun-goddess. 

"Shut up," snapped the brown-haired god at the lioness-headed goddess. Sekhmet stared in shock for a moment, but then bowed and wisely closed her mouth, although she had a lot of things to say. 

"The answer is short and simple, she has changed! You can call upon Re, and let him cast a glance at the demon's soul!" shouted Heru. 

Asar, the King of Gods, narrowed his eyes and replied, "Very well, but shall I find that you were wrong, she shall fall into the pits of Duatu, and this time not as a living being, but as a dead and tormented soul," he said. 

With that the god turned away and walked off into the other end of the hall, Sekhmet and Heru following him. 

At that end was a pair doors reaching up to the ceiling, on the doors were hieroglyphs, telling the tale of the eternal fight of the Dark Serpent Apep and the Sun God Re. 

He stopped and tapped the doors lightly, the doors swung open to reveal even more breathtaking site that the crystal-sphere room, which was made entirely out of transparent crystals. 

The next room was golden. All kinds of gold made the ornaments on the walls, the columns supporting the ceiling were made out of gold. But the sight of sights was the god of sun sitting on the end of the Hall. He was dressed in gold, yet he wasn't in the shadows of the riches of his throne hall; _he was the true gold_. Glowing, emitting light, he was probably the only source of light in the throne room, as the windows to the outside showed the night sky, yet without any candles it was as bright as if it was day. 

Other gods moved out of the way, as Asar, Heru and Sekhmet made their way towards Re, the Sun God. 

All three gods bowed deeply to the Great Father and the Great Mother Mut, who was sitting beside her husband. 

"What have you come here for, Asar?" asked the golden haired god, his warm blue eyes fixing themselves upon Asar. 

"Great Father, it has come to my attention that demon Iset roams the Earth free again!" Asar bowed again and said. 

Re's eyes went wide and he asked, "Are you sure, the demon hasn't been seen in over than eleven thousand years?" 

"Yes, I am sure, Light of the Skies, Re, but my son here, instead of killing the unworthy demon upon setting his eyes on her, he has instead spared her life, claiming that she has changed! Nothing ever would change the darkest souls of all!" claimed Asar feverishly. 

"Calm down, Asar, I am sure that Heru looked over the soul of the demon at first, Heru?" said Re, turning to the electric eyed young god. 

"As a matter of fact I did. And I have come to a conclusion; we have greatly underestimated the moon queen," said Heru. 

Re raised one eyebrow and nodded encouraging Heru to continue. 

"The gods of Olympia claimed that she was the purest being ever have walked in the mortal realm. And I believe she still is. You remember that the legendary queen was suffering a terrible disease and couldn't have children. But she has heard of the demon, Iset …" 

"And she came down to Duatu, passed my traps and magic barriers to speak with the demon, the demon offered her a deal, she would kill Iset, and Iset would be reincarnated as her child…" said a low husky voice behind them. Heru turned around. There stood Anpu. The dark haired man with violet eyes. The Lord of Underworld. Second only to Asar. 

"Indeed, as Anpu has said, you do know that the Olympian gods mentioned once that Selenity suffered during the process of bearing the child: it was due to the fact that she was a being of light while Iset was a being of darkness. Only one could win. Either the queen and Iset would be purified, or the demon and the queen would become dark," said Heru. 

"That is a new fact to me," said Re. Heru nodded and continued. 

"Ma'at and I have studied the past, and I can only say once, Iset was purified!" he concluded. 

"How can you be so sure, Iset could have placed some sort of protection spell onto herself," said Asar doubt in his voice. 

"She has, but it backfired. She didn't have any memories. She was a blank sheet. Just what Selenity needed to morph a princess out of the demon. She had made the demon a lunarian, and every trace of her demon-side was lost - until the demon traveled back in time. And now another drawback, no memory of any of her lives, except her human name," said Heru. 

"And, what about her soul?" asked Re. 

"She is kind and pure, of course there are black shadows reflected, but even Iset wasn't always an evil demon, she was lead to the path of darkness - yet she was pure long ago. This girl, Usagi, is kind and not like demon Iset in anyway. She is the complete opposite. She is like the priestess Iset. I think she should stay and live another life, free of the responsibilities of the moon princess, and free of the horrible past," he paused for a while, "I shall take full responsibility for her actions!" said Heru. 

Asar stared at his son in surprise. Thousands of years ago Heru had wanted to kill the demon badly, but now he was saving her. 

"Besides, I have made sure that three of the elemental deities are watching her, well two have I placed there and one was there out of free will. The girl is curious, and I have left the Udjat and a cartouche, on the place of the temple I destroyed, on purpose. She shall pick them up or sure." 

"Fire, water and air if I am not mistaken," said Re as he closed his eyes. He found the girl. She was still a child in her soul. She deserved this life. No predetermined future, no responsibilities, no past to affect her future, and not a single trace of evil in her soul, 

"Yes, a Salamander, the sprit of fire, is in the Udjat, and an Undine, the spirit of the water, is in the cartouche. It is natural for her to search for her roots – this is the guarantee that she shall take these items - but there are very few who remember the legend of the demons of the land of Kemet," said Heru a slight smile on his face. Re nodded. 

"And a Sylph, the spirit of the wind, is in the gem in the collar of the pup, we have to thank the Sylph for bringing Iset to out attention, who knows what could have happened if we didn't know that she wa back, with even more potential power," added Heru. 

"I see, fine, I allow her to live. You are right Heru, she has changed, and perhaps we should all forgive her, as now she has no connection to the past except being the reincarnation. Why should she answer for her deeds in a new life, where she is on the path of light?" said Re. Asar opened his mouth to argue, but Re knocked with his scepter onto the floor, signaling that the discussion was over. 

Asar turned to Heru, "I have still not forgiven her, for almost killing Asat, but the Great Father has decided. Remember, one false step from the path of light and she'll be dead, I'll make sure of it, Heru, my son," he said turning around and walking out. 

Anpu just smiled at Heru and said, "Your father is a bit impulsive sometimes," he said. Heru nodded sighing from relief. He saved the child of light. Perhaps she was evil once, but now she was a calm person. 

"Dear Selena, this is too much for me…" Usagi muttered as she walked out of the forest. Her clothes were covered in twigs and roots. Not a very pretty sight I was. "I wonder who is Selena," she said after the first phrase has slipped out. Inuki seemed to have recovered from the long walk in the woods quicker and was bouncing around happily, jumping at butterflies. Usagi couldn't help but to giggle, as it was very amusing watching a wolf, even though a pup, chase a butterfly. 

Suddenly someone poked her shoulder and Usagi shrieked jumping away, scattering backwards. But then she saw the ever-so-happy face of Kouga. "Hi, Usagi-san, I see that you have made yourself acquainted with this forest," he smiled while grinning as he picked a branch from Usagi's long hair. Then he looked over at her puzzled, just like a kitten, "Why is Usagi-san so shocked? Am I scary? Or did you see something in the woods?" he asked. 

"Kouga," said Usagi, Kouga nodded and Usagi continued, "Do you know anything about a shrine somewhere in the woods?" she asked. 

Kouga raised one eyebrow and stared at Usagi, "There is no shrine at the woods, and I know these woods like my five claws," he said. Usagi stared at the wolf demon. Had she imagined the whole thing? 

**End Chapter 1**

_Now the explanations:   
**Heru** – Horus, son of Osiris and Isis   
**Asar** – Osiris, God of Underworld, the King of gods so to say  
**Re** – Ra, the sun god, Great Father of all gods   
**Sekhmet** –goddess of war and healing   
**Asat** – Isis, the Lady of Mysteries and Magick, mother of Heru, a goddess  
**Anpu** – Anubis, Lord of Underworld   
**Mut** – the great Mother of all gods, wife of Re   
**Duatu** – the underworld   
**Kemet** – the Kingdom of Egypt (Ancient)   
**Udjat** – a cobra goddess, guardians of pharaoh, is embodied by a cobra   
**Ma'at** – the goddess of truth, order and justice _

**15.04.04** - Once again big thank you to all who reviwed this chapter and will review, and to Diru-Shi-Kuro, my beta-reader(s)


	3. Chapter 2

**_15.04.04_** – ne, I don't know how much I will edit in this chapter, but I already have edited the Prologue and Chapter 1, making them slightly longer, and adding more interaction, well not much, but still…

**Disclaimer**:I do not own InuYasha, not Sailor Moon. I do not own any of the copyrighted characters created by other anime-manga artists (if I do use some of them, only Ra knows what I will be up to as I go on with this story). But I do own the wolf-puppy, which I named after Inuki of X/1999. 

**Announcement: I've got a website with all my fanfics. As well as a mailing list, some of you may want to join if they don't have Author Alert or wish not to use it (due to the fact I can fix small mistakes a lot and you get a lot of emails). **

**http:www.illusionary-dreams.tk**

* * *

**Chapter 2

* * *

**

Usagi was lying in the flowers on the meadow. Kouga was playing around her with Inuki. The shine shone brightly and it was getting warmer. Idyllic scenery, and everyone was supposed to be very calm and happy, joyful and playful. But Usagi couldn't be.

She was confused. She didn't know about herself a thing, but the events that happened to her not so long ago, had just confused her even more, although she was dead sure that it had to do with her past. She turned onto her stomach and played with a flower thoughtfully. What could she have done, something so bad. Had she really killed? If she couldn't fight, nor defend herself – well except the weird 'spider' thing on her hand that seemed to reflect the attack of Sekhmet - then how could she kill? Had she been evil? She didn't feel evil at all…

She was pulled out of her thoughts, when Kouga poked her nose: he was standing straight in front of her, his face at the level of her face.

"Usagi-san, why are you thoughtful, come and play with us, pretty lady," said Kouga. Usagi stared at the hyperactive wolf demon and blinked.

"Ano … I am not sure… what are you playing?" she asked. Kouga grinned mischievously and smacked her on the back, "Tag, you're it!" he shouted as he was running off. Usagi blinked and then growled playfully,

"Kouga-chan, I'll get you!" she shouted standing up and running after the wolf boy. Her legs were longer than the boy's, so soon enough she tackled him and both fell down and rolled around in the grass.

"Tag, you're it!" shouted Usagi jumping up and running off, Inuki following her howling and wolfing gleefully.

"Hey, not fair! Your legs are longer than mine, and Inuki has four legs!" shouted Kouga pouting as he chased the duo. Usagi laughed and taunted the younger demon, who in return growled and tried running faster, to get the blonde demon, but with no avail.

They were now running uphill, and on the top of the hill Usagi stopped and stared in awe down. Kouga stopped wondering what was Usagi looking at. He walked to her and looked down, "Didn't you ever see a human village?" he asked. Usagi thought for a while - Human village? She had seen a human habitat before. She closed her eyes trying to remember. But only a small image of a forest of steel and stone and glass reaching up to the skies flashed in front of her eyes. She opened her eyes and shook her head.

Kouga raised one eyebrow and replied, "You sure have a bad case of memory loss,"

Usagi started walking down the hill to the village,

"Hey, where are you going?!!! You can't protect yourself! Humans are scared of us, they will attack you!" he shouted. Usagi looked up at him and asked, "Why?"

Kouga fell over. She was totally clueless. She knew nothing about how to live in this world or anything. Sure she knew what were humans, what was a tree, she knew what was a desert, but she didn't know how to act at all. He rubbed his temples. He was beginning to have a headache. She was just too damn confusing.

"Because you just don't walk into the village," he reasoned, "Especially while being a demon. Demons are stronger than humans. Humans are scared of us. Humans try to kill us if they have a chance, which is why you don't walk into a village. They are afraid of our kind!" said Kouga, upon still seeing that she still didn't quite agree with him he said,

"Besides… you forgot your bag on the meadow, and I fixed your scepter…"

Usagi raised one eyebrow, "You fixed my scepter? It wasn't broken…" she said walking back. Kouga sighed and followed her, "Yes it was! The blades and the snake thing should all be on the staff," he replied.

"No, they are not supposed to be, if you wrecked the only clue on my heritage, you're one dead wolf!" said Usagi glaring at Kouga.

Kouga broke out in laughter, "Ha, who's going to kill me? You can't even fight!" he said between laughs. Usagi just glared at him and picked her staff up. Blinking in surprise she examined it. Kouga was telling the truth. The snake and the blade-weapon did fit all into the staff. She scratched her head in confusion, the places where the snake and blades attached to the staff were smooth before.

_(Technically it's a staff, on top of the staff is an eye, you know an Egyptian, on the back of the eye is fixed the weapon that consisted out of eight or more blades in circle below the eye (circle thing) is the snake-statue of Udjat, you'll see in later chapters what will be the result of Kouga's 'fixing the staff') _

Kouga grinned, "See, I told you, I told you the truth!" said Kouga crossing his arms and glaring at the blonde demoness. She scratched her head and looked at Kouga who pouted and turned away.

Usagi smirked and turned away as well, while polishing her staff.

Silence. More Silence. Usagi looked slowly over at Kouga, who still had his nose stuck into the air, ignoring her. She poked him onto the shoulder. No reply.

She poked him again. No reply. Another couples pokes to his shoulder and another couple non-existent replies. Usagi frowned and straightened.

Grabbing his shoulders she swirled Kouga around to tell him off for touching her private property, or something like that.

"Kouga!!!…" Usagi stopped as she saw Kouga's large, watery round eyes that were streaking with tears and trembling lower lip, "ano…Kouga…why are you making such a face… em…" said Usagi stumbling over her words looking half-apologetic, half-confused at the wolf demon's expression. "I…" sniffed Kouga and Usagi nodded, "tried (sniff) so hard (sniff) (tear streaking down) … so hard … (sniff) to make it look (sniff) good… (sniff, sniff, sniff) but you just glare at me!!!" with that he turned away bawling.

Usagi stared at him, a sweatdrop rolled down her head.

What the hell was wrong with this boy?

"Kouga-chan…" she asked poking him on the shoulder, he just turned away and continued bawling, "Kouga-chan, I am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you…" said Usagi smiling in a slightly nervous way at the demon boy.

He looked up at her and asked, "Really? You are apologizing?" his eyes wide and starry. Usagi took a step back and nodded unsurely.

Kouga grinned a 100-volt smile and tackled her to the ground. "You're my best friend!" he exclaimed while glomping her. Usagi was struggling to breathe and she choked out, "Kouga … air!"

Kouga let go and sweat dropped, "Sorry…" he muttered while laughing sheepishly.

Usagi nodded while rubbing her neck, slightly numb from Kouga hugging her.

"Hey, I forgot, my mommy wanted to meet her! Come, let's visit my place!" said Kouga jumping up. Usagi stood up and cast a glance at the wolf-boy,

"Why would your mother want to meet me?" she asked raising one eyebrow.

Kouga shrugged and took of running in the opposite direction of the village dragging Usagi behind. Inuki looked up from the butterfly, which he caught with his paws, and followed his mistress and his old master.

"Probably, because I buzzed all evening about a pretty lady named Usagi!" said Kouga. Usagi blushed slightly "I am not that pretty…" she muttered.

Kouga just replied, "Non-sense, you're the prettiest demon female I ever saw… come to think, you're the prettiest female I've seen," Kouga thought for a while "besides mommy," he added. Usagi smiled involuntarily, such a well-raised wolf-boy (I wonder what made him into such a Kagome-chaser later…)

They were running through meadows and small rivers and for quite a while – and as Kouga was silent, Usagi took her time to study the surroundings. It was beautiful here. Flowers of all colors, forests, sun shining brightly and green grass. It was idealistic …somehow she felt that she didn't see much of this, from where she came from. She looked forwards, they were now going downhill, so she had to watch her step, but what she saw up ahead made her stop rapidly.

Kouga tripped and fell backwards, as he was yanked back by the older demon's weight. He stood up and rubbed his head, brushing some grass off, "Why did you stop?" he asked. Usagi just pointed forwards. Further away was a cliff. Obviously Kouga just wanted to jump down. It wasn't a very high fall, but Usagi would not jump down that cliff. Kouga followed the scared gaze of his companion and raised one eyebrow,

"You're scared?" After Usagi nodded, he broke into a fit of hysteric laughter. He doubled and fell down onto the ground and started rolling, while laughing his head off.

Usagi frowned and crossed her arms, "Not funny," she muttered.

Kouga looked up her tears of amusement formed in his eyes, "Ha, that is so funny that my stomach is hurting from all of this laughing!!" he replied.

Usagi just frowned and replied, "I am not going to jump down that cliff," she crossed her arms and legs and just sat there.

Kouga frowned slightly - this was not getting anywhere.

And so they sat. Hours swept past, Kouga was staring at Usagi, and she was, well, she was ignoring him. Inuki was chasing another butterfly, and as Usagi noted – it probably was the wolf pup's new hobby.

Then as more time passed, Kouga finally stood up and looked down from the cliff, "What are you doing?" asked Usagi. "Trying to figure out how long will it take my brother to get up here," he replied. Usagi stood up and walked to the end of the cliff as well. A few feet below, clinging on a couple of rocks, was a demon. His gray wolf-tail was swinging roundabout, so that he could maintain the balance perched on the boulder. Another leap and he landed on a boulder closer to the top of the cliff. He cast a glance upwards and stared for a while at Kouga. The demon mouthed something to Kouga and with one graceful leap he landed on top of the cliff behind Kouga and Usagi.

"And here I though Kouga was lying as usual," he said smugly in a lazy voice. Usagi turned around to stare at the demon. She stared (wipe off that drool, Usagi). He was overly cute.

Long black slightly unkempt hair was moving slightly with the wind, and dark blue eyes reflected every bit of light. The armor, he was wearing, and the brown wolf skin just underlined his best qualities – his perfect body. Kouga looked over at Usagi and waved a hand in front of her eyes. He got no response.

"Ano, Kouga, what's the problem, why aren't you going down to the village?" he asked. Kouga pointed at Usagi, who, snapped out of the trance, as the older wolf demon started talking, glared at him and Kouga said, "She is, Ka-nii-chan, she says she won't go down the cliff as she is scared!"

'Ka-chan' raised one eyebrow and replied, "I can carry her down, if that's the problem," he took a step towards Usagi, who raised her hands in front of her and said quickly, "I do not allow perfect strangers to carry me down!"

"Ok, my name is Kaze, I am Kouga's older brother, and thank you for the compliment, I know that I am perfect …" he said flashing a smirk at her, baring his canine fangs.

Kouga stuck his tongue out at Kaze, while Kaze just - smirked. Usagi blinked at the exchange between brothers. She cast a glance at Kouga, who just rolled his eyes at something behind her. Usagi looked behind herself. There was Kaze, and for a brief moment she wondered how could he have gotten there so fast - that was how much as could wonder - as the self-assured and sexy demon swept her up - princess style, and leapt down from the cliff. Kouga picked up Inuki and leaped down from the cliff as well.

Usagi closed her eyes and screamed. The air was sweeping past her and Kaze sneezed: Usagi's hair was in his nose.

They landed onto a boulder, and from there it was a jumpy ride from one rock to another one. Usagi was clinging all the way to Kaze, very pale and scared. They landed onto the ground and Kaze let Usagi go. The pale demon stumbled down onto the ground and sat there hugging her knees, in shock and daze, blue and pale (if you know how they get those blue lines beneath their eyes)

Kouga and Kaze glanced, worried, at the blonde demon who was muttering phrases like: "I am safe", "This is the ground", "Calm down, Usagi", "It's all right" etc, etc, etc, etc. Inuki was in a similar state as his mistress was.

Both of them fell back swirls in their eyes.

Kaze and Kouga exchanged glances and Kouga pulled the shivering Usagi up and started leading her slowly into the direction of a waterfall, one could see behind the trees. Inuki was forgotten. Of course he was forgotten, the demons were worried about his mistress, but not about him. If Usagi were awake, he wouldn't lie there forgotten.

By the time the trio got to the waterfall Usagi had snapped out of her shock and was … well … flirting with Kaze. She ruffled the demons hair and made comments, and Kaze accepted them all with a dazzling smirk. Kouga was watching the two older demons scowling and shooting nasty glares at his older brother. Inuki was … where the heck in Duatu was Inuki?

"Why are you so weird, Kouga?" asked Usagi raising one eyebrow, as she noticed one of the glares. Kaze smirked over at his little brother and snaked an arm around Usagi's shoulders (Usagi cast a glance at him in a weird way then), and said to her, "Well, Kouga-chan, is very, very jealous - you see he wants to marry you, Usagi!"

Kouga barked at Kaze then, "No I don't want to! But you shouldn't try to seduce Usagi-san!" Kaze broke out laughing and Usagi looked from a laughing Kaze to a scowling Kouga, wondering what was up between the brothers.

"Why, hi there," said a soft and timid voice, the boys stopped doing whatever they were doing and ran to the woman who stood in front of them. Kaze whined, "Mom, Kouga doesn't let me flirt with my future wife, cause he thinks she will be his wife!" A sweatdrop ran down Usagi's head and the 'mother's.

Kouga whined, "He shouldn't try to seduce Usagi-san, she's older than him anyways!" Usagi studied the woman to whom the brothers were whining to, she was quite pretty. Long black hair, it probably ran in the family, fell to her waist and dark green eyes were shining from mirth. No wonder, having such jokers as sons…

"Hi, you must be Usagi-san, ne? Kouga had told me everything about you. My name is Kuroi. I am the mother of these two loudmouths. I apologize for their behavior, I thought that they were raised better," the woman sent a glare at the two boys, who quieted down for a moment, just a moment, "Come on over into our house," she said as she turned away and walked to a cave near the waterfall. Kouga and Kaze followed their mother still arguing like little brats. Usagi just sweatdropped and followed the wolf demon family..

Nimble fingers dialed a number on the phone.

_Hello?_

"Hello, Tsukino-san, I was wondering whether Usagi-chan came back home," said the dialer in a cheery voice, not wanting to show her nervousness. She was scared that Usagi didn't come back home from the last battle.

_Usagi? I believe you have the wrong number. _

"Nani? But that is impossible. Is that the Tsukino residence? House of Ikuko Tsukino, Kenji Tsukino, Shingo Tsukino and Usagi Tsukino?" asked the dialer. She was a girl, aged about sixteen, who had long raven-black hair.

_Well, you are partially correct, but there I no one named here as Usagi Tsukino. _

"No… don't hang up!!!" shouted the girl, but the woman, whom she knew as Ikuko Tsukino had already hung up.

The priestess put the phone down slowly and turned around her eyes wide in shock. How was that possible? Usagi Tsukino was the daughter of Ikuko and Kenji Tsukino, yet Ikuko denied having a daughter named Usagi.

The remaining Inner Senshi didn't know, what happened in the Tokyo Tower yet. But when Minako called and said that Usagi never came to school, the priestess – Rei – understood that something was wrong. It wasn't like Usagi to skip school, sure she was late, but she never skipped school.

The priestess stepped outside and shouted, "Phoebus! Deimos! I summon thee!" Immediately, on her call, two black crows landed in front of her and formed into two women. Sailor Phobos and Sailor Deimos.

"You have called upon us, Mars. What is the problem?" asked Phoebus. Rei shifted, how to explain it better. "You do remember that last night there was a double attack from the remaining Animamates? You have fought by the train station, while Usagi and I battled with them at the Tokyo Tower," she said no getting exactly to the point.

"Yes, indeed…" replied Deimos. Rei shifted again from one foot to another and continued, "There were a lot of them, and although Usagi-chan tried healing them it didn't work. Then I suggested that she would try using the Ginzuishou. Strangely, she agreed quite quickly and told me to get out of there. She said that she was going to use up a lot of energy, as that was needed to defeat four Animamates," said Rei. Finally she gathered up the will and said, "Usagi Tsukino never came to school. I called her parents, but they said that Usagi Tsukino doesn't live with them, nor do they have a daughter named Usagi Tsukino."

Phoebus and Deimos were quiet. Rei didn't say a word as well. Finally Phoebus replied, "Deimos and I shall look all over the city for hime-sama. You should go and check out the Tsukino residence, Mars-sama."

Rei nodded and the two Senshi turned back into the crows. Rei disappeared only for a couple minutes into the shrine. She came out changed into civilian clothes and ran off. The crows were long gone, flying all over Tokyo, searching for the lost hime.

* * *

**End Chapter 2

* * *

**

_**15.04.04** – Ne, isn't this slightly better, than what I had about Senshi last time? I do believe so. And it is slightly longer. . Now to get these chapters to beta-reader, and then post the revised versions onto _


End file.
